1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with the developments of the electronic technology and the telecommunication technology, a variety of the portable electronic equipments such as the cellular phone and personal digital assistant (PDA) has been developed continuously. During the continuous development of the telecommunication devices such as cellular phones, the functions of the telecommunication devices vary and further meet the human demands. In order to satisfy different user requirements, the multi-media cellular phone is developed to provide users the functions including sending emails, browsing webpages, taking pictures, filming video clips, listening music, watching video and transmitting video or text file.
However, when the user uses portable electronic device to connect to the Internet, it is usually to additionally and manually turn on the wireless communication function in order to search the access points of the wireless network around the user or to manually turn on the mobile communication function to connect the portable electronic device to the telecommunication station in order to connect to the Internet through the mobile communication network. The complicated operation procedure not only decrease the convenience of using the portable device to connect to the Internet but also consuming the time of the business men who only need to briefly connect to the Internet for searching data or receiving emails. Furthermore, when the user manually turns on the wireless communication function but there is no available access points of the wireless network, the user need to further manually turn off the wireless communication function for preventing the power consumption due to continuously channel scanning.